Birthdays and Bobby Blue
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Corey's twenty-first birthday went on without a hitch. Except for the part where he got drunk and Laney had to follow him through his drunken haze. One-shot, short! T for liquor, but the rest is pure humor.


A/N: I haven't a clue where this came from. Well, it's (hopefully) funny and (relatively) clean humor. The only thing that's above K+ rating on this is the fact Corey is DRUNK. Horribly, hilariously, drunk and delirious.

Also, I don't own "Beauty and the Beast" or Katy Perry's song, "Hot and Cold".

* * *

Corey glanced over at the red cooler then at his empty beer can, thinking that maybe one more wouldn't hurt. He was of legal age, not completely hammered yet, and it was a party. 'Why not?' He thought as he grabbed another and chugged it down.

Laney grabbed his alcoholic beverage and tossed it outside. Corey looked at her in utter shock. At least he tried to look at her. Since when were there three Laneys? Wait, don't answer that, he didn't care. There were _three _Laneysin front of him. Best night ever.

"Hey, babe, where ya been?" Corey slurred, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Looking for y-…And you're drunk," She observed tiredly. He grinned impishly and leaned in to kiss her.

He missed horribly and stumbled passed her, smashing into some dude with red hair's chest. Mistakenly thinking it was his girlfriend, he grinned slyly.

"You look gorgeous tonight, sweetie," the drunken young man said. The other guy gave him the most disturbed look. Laney grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging Corey towards her.

"That's not me," She told him. Corey looked between the two before turning to Laney. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Lanes. You look good, too."

Laney sighed and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, smiling sheepishly at the red headed man. "Sorry, Lenny, but for what it's worth, bro, you do look nice."

Lenny glowered at the two, obviously not happy. He stomped off in the opposite direction while frustratingly mumbling that he was no girl. Laney rolled her eyes.

"Where're we going? Is it to more beer?" Corey asked. She shook her head.

"Oh, no. No more liquor for you. Ever," Laney stated, hastily pulling him to the door. He pouted, but was quickly distracted by Carrie passing him. The red head was forced to skid to a stop.

"Yay, a mirror! Laney, come see how funny I look in the mirror," He shouted, sticking his tongue out at his doppelganger. Carrie eyed him with a contemplating look. Finally, she grinned.

"Riffin's drunk, huh?" She questioned the other girl. Laney sighed again and nodded. Carrie laughed as Corey continued to make faces at her.

"Well, good luck. I just hope Lens isn't as smashed as he is," the blue haired girl said, walking away. Corey stared wide eyed after her.

"Lanes, the mirror just walked away. Are we in 'Beauty in the Beast'?"

Laney groaned, and pulled him through the crowd. Once again, the bandleader stopped, much to the basset's annoyance. She really wanted this to be over already.

"Kin, Kin, Kin, guess what day it is," Corey persisted his friend. Kin peered at him. After a moment of just the music booming and the background chatter, Kin glanced from side to side.

"Um, it's Wednesday so…hump day?" the boy with glasses asked. Corey shook his head excitedly.

"IT'S BOBBY BLUE'S BIRTHDAY!" He shouted far too loud, before hiccupping. Laney winced at his volume. Corey went on to sing "Happy Birthday" at the top of his lungs.

"Man, he is out of it. Corey cannot hold his alcohol. Ha-ha and you have to deal with him," Kin noticed smiling.

"Shut up or I'll make you," Laney growled over Corey's off tune singing. Kin snapped his mouth shut and hide behind a fellow partier.

Suddenly, Corey gasped loudly right before shouting out the last lines of his song. He tugged on Laney's hand, headed straight for a coat rack with a blue jacket. He hugged the object.

"Bobby Blue, you made it! I thought you got stuck in Carmel Fields with Rainy Red and Gary Green!" the twenty-one year old man squealed. He pulled back from the coat rack with a concerned look. "Why do you feel so boney? And where's the rest of Bubble Bots?"

Laney face palmed, getting very tired. On the bright side, they found his jacket.

"Core, that's your coat," his girlfriend told him. He squinted at the jacket, then giggled girlishly, "Oh, silly me, Bobby Blue and the band left already!"

He picked up his jacket and attempted to put it on backwards. Laney stepped forward to help him. Corey backed up in defiance, muttering "I can do it by myself."

A few seconds later, he had two arms in one sleeve and his head stuck in the other sleeve. Laney had almost given up. She took his coat off him, leading him towards the door.

They had almost made it (she even had her hand on the doorknob) when Lenny's voice rang out. Laney turned around to face a slurring, sloshed, singing brother of hers on stage. She groaned in annoyance, dropped her hold on Corey, and threw her hands in the air.

"I give up!" Laney yelled at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Corey was on stage with Lenny, belting out some song that half way resembled that Katy Perry song, "Hot and Cold".


End file.
